minecraft_story_mode_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Forgotten Tales
"Tales never told, all forgotten with time..." The Forgotten Tales is a Series of Chapter stories written by Berry-O-Pokemon (Pokemaster555 on DA) telling the tales of various Mc:SM characters and arcs all forgotten over time. The series never revolves around one character/group of characters, however the chapter stories themselves to. They have also known to crossover at times or refer to past/present events of another story Stories The Depressing Hour (WARNING: This story includes heavy topics such as suicide, self-harm, murder, and psychological trauma. Viewer discretion is advised) The Depressing Hour is the first of The Forgotten Tales to have been completed and posted fully, however is not the first in a timeline sense. The story revolves around Aiden and Reginald who are looking to find Maya, who has been recently kidnapped. However, once Maya is saved, things spiral out of control for both Aiden and Reginald... This was Poke's first ever chapter story and kickstarted both The Forgotten Tales and her style of mature, dark and foreboding writing for the franchise with heavy topics like suicide and self-harm discussed openly in the story. Despite how dark and drastically different it is from most Mc:SM fanfictions, it got glowing reviews from her watchers, inspiring Poke to pursue writing the entire series Never (WARNING: The following content contains heavy topics such as death, self-harm, psychological trauma, mild cursing and implied fornicate. Viewer discretion is advised) Never is the Second of The Forgotten Tales which occurs a few months after The Depressing Hour, while also occurring at the same time as Deception. The story revolves around Jesse and her intern Radar as they struggle to help heal Hadrian and Mevia, the two banished old builders who were recently caught in a large forest fire. Just like The Depressing Hour, Never includes many heavy topics and addresses more mature topics than before, though only subtly as Poke is not comfortable addressing them outright just yet. This story was shorter than The Depressing Hour, but more focused on the emotional states of the character's rather than the action, getting more of a reaction out of her watchers, which once again, gave her glowing reviews Forbidden Love Forbidden Love is another story apart of The Forgotten Tales and is The Depressing Hour's direct sequel, occurring a few months after it's final chapter. The story revolves around redeemed Villain Aodh and his newfound love Aurora (As hinted at in The Epilogue of The Depressing Hour) fighting back on society's judgement's in order to be together. Little more is known around the story, however one can expect some mature topics to be discussed in the story, although it has not been confirmed if it occurs before or after Deception, which both occur a few months after The Depressing Hour Deception (WARNING: This story includes heavy topics such as attempted Murder and psychological trauma. Viewer Discretion is advised) Deception is another story apart of The Forgotten Tales and occurs a few months after The Depressing Hour, while also occurring at the same time as Never. A fair bit is known about it's plot as it's based off another role-play Poke did with her friend mariosonicfan16 and her friend has done her own adaptation of the role-play herself, though Poke has confirmed it will be different in many different ways. The story revolves around Aiden and new royal guard recruit Clint as they try to solve the mystery on who attacked Reginald in the shadows of the night... Like most of Poke's stories, it has been confirmed to have heavy, more mature topics in it and will also focus more on the emotional stability of Reginald after the attack, something mariosonicfan16 only touched on momentarily. However, it is unknown if it occurs before or after Forbidden Love as both occur a few months after The Depressing Hour The Most Dangerous Game (WARNING: This story includes heavy topics such at murder and psychological trauma. Viewer discretion is advised) The Most Dangerous Game is another story apart of The Forgotten Tales and is so far the story to canonically occur first in a timeline sense (Excluding origin stories). The story revolves around Nell and her teammates as they try to beat the Old Builder Cassie at her own banned game in order to save The Games once more. A fair bit is known about this story as Poke posted it on wattpad last year, however took it down recently for a re-write as she wasn't satisfied with the final product. We know that this 'Dangerous Game' is in fact the minecraft version of The Hunger Games and was banned by Hadrian, Mevia, Otto and Harper for what is described to have injured and traumatised too many competitors, along with making many aggressive and even blood thirsty in other events. Another fact that is known is that Poke gave names to all five of Nell's teammates, who she claimed to have seen in A Journey's End?, and that Samson (one of Nell's teammates) is not only her best friend but possibly has a romantic interest in Nell, however it's unknown if Poke wanted this to occur in the first place and/or if she will change this in the re-write. Other known facts about the story is it's obvious parallel to The Hunger Games franchise and other references to games, youtubers and other pop culture media Before The Games Before The Games is another story apart of The Forgotten Tales and is the origin story of The Old Builders. Little is known about the story, other than it will appear at Hadrian's P.O.V the entire time via through his old journal entries, and one can expect mature topics to be discussed throughout the story, especially if she decides to consider Hadrian's and Mevia's change to who they were viewed as in A Journey's End? Once Upon A Timeline Once Upon A Timeline is another story apart of The Forgotten Tales which occurs a year after Chapter twelve of Never (As the Epilogue is set eight years later) and is directed by fellow writer Jetrashipper. The story revolves around Radar and Anti-Nikki from the Broken Heart version of the MC:SM Rewritten Timeline as Radar tries to help the struggling Nikki with her grief for her dead brother, (M! Jesse), and grudges on her fellow friends, while also learning to love. This is the first story which is not directed by Poke herself, but instead Jetrashipper, the owner of Anti-Nikki and the Rewritten series. As of now, the story is in development and will most likely take longer than all other stories as Poke must confirm each chapter with the director. Thoughts on The Series TBA Trivia TBA